Emmett and Jasper's plan
by spikeluver89
Summary: wanted to know how the boys thought of getting on Bella to DWTS? Here's a deleted scene from Dancing on Thin Air. AH my 1st oneshot


**A/N: So, here's my 1****st**** one shot, it's a deleted scene as I call it related to my twilight story dancing on thin air so this takes place before chapter 1 so enjoy! The first half will be in Jasper's point of view then heading over towards Emmett's halfway through until the end just a heads up. **

**\**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

_Three weeks before the call…_

JPOV

"Emmett what in the hell are you doing?" I asked as I saw him on the computer in his room clicking and typing away. I walked into his room and approached him behind him. 

"What on earth is that?" I asked.

"Quiet do you want Bella to hear?" he said getting up and closing the door and went back to his desk.

"Not really, she's not even home, I still want to know what the heck are you doing?" I asked. 

"Okay, but you promise not to tell her no matter what" he said. I sealed my lips with a invisible key and pretended that I threw it away. I nodded for him to keep going. 

"Now, as you know, that the fifth season of Dancing with the stars is coming up soon and this website has bunch of chat rooms and one in particular is submitting who do you think should be on it and I had a thought in my head for awhile and the deadline is tomorrow afternoon so I submitting a thing to the studio saying how Bella should be part of it." he said.

I would find it hard to believe that Emmett watched the show but for Bella to be on it, would be hysterical. I've known Bella well, basically my whole life. She was the youngest child of our family, me being the middle child and Emmett, well self explanatory, the oldest. 

"She's going to seriously kick your ass." I said. "Plus that would be embarrassing herself, and your own butt would be in trouble, remember that one time when we were kids and you planned something for Bella and all three of us got in trouble for it?" I could remember that day clearly, Mom and Dad went out for one night, they would be back in a couple of hours. Bella was only 8, I was around 9 and Emmett was 12 years old.

_Flashback-outside in the backyard in may_

"_Emmett, are you sure about this?" I asked looking at the backdoor_. _If Bella found out she would rat us our to mom and dad the minute they get home. _

"_Would you relax? This is a full proof plan. All you got to do was when I give you the signal, then the plan is in action. What could go wrong?" he said. Smiling slyly. _

_Hour and a half later…_

_Bella crying on the sofa, mom is holding her, Emmett is covered in fake blood, I stood next to him, and dad stood in front of us looking very pissed off. _

"_Um, dad, it's not what it looks like…" Emmett started to say. _

_End of flashback. _

"So what's your point, we're not little kids anymore," Emmett stated. 

"All I'm saying is that, it'll come back to bite you in the ass if Bella was to come up and find out what you're doing, but you are right, she does to do something that is worth taking a chance," I said. 

"See what I mean lil bro?" he said ruffling my hair. I playfully punched him in the arm when I heard the door open and close. 

"Mom, Dad? I'm home" Bella's voice can be heard as she walked into the kitchen. Shit, we're busted for sure. 

"Emmett, what are we going to do? We're dead meat" I said worriedly with a calm voice. 

"Relax, I just go to click the send button and you my buddy, go distract her remember nothing that she's going to be scarred for life huh?" he said. 

"Don't worry, I'm not you" I said as I walked quickly out of the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Bella was starting to make dinner. 

"Hey, jazz I didn't think anybody was home" she said. 

"Oh well um yeah I was just upstairs and so was Emmett, he is sleeping still...I think…" I stammered put. Smooth Jazz. Not a bad stalling. 

"Uh huh, anyways, I'll try and start dinner, problem is I don't know what everyone is in the mood for, maybe if I asked Emmett.." she said as she started walking towards the stairs. I knew we would be dead in a minute. Just as I was going to distract her more, Emmett comes running down the stairs. Thank god.

Oh, hey Emmett, I was just going to check on you but Jazz said you was sleeping" she said. 

"Yeah, just woke up from a nap, long day" he said stretching. 

"Okay then," she said as she walked upstairs.

"Nice save" I whispered so she didn't hear us. 

"Not a problem, lil bro" he said walking into the living room. For all I know, it would be even weeks to find out if Bella made it or not. 

_Three weeks later…_

EMPOV

I walked into my house after work. Although it wasn't busy, my boss was nice enough to let me off early, although I didn't have to be off in another hour or so. I saw Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV. I went in the kitchen and I was getting a soda out of the fridge when the phone starts to ring in the kitchen. "I got it!" I yelled into the living room as I picked it up. 

"Swan residence, Emmett speaking" I said into the phone. 

"Yes, hi, is this Emmett Swan I'm speaking to?" said the voice on the other line.

"The one and only" I said while I saw Jasper roll his eyes.

"Hi, Emmett this is Ron West (A/N: it's a made up name, I forget who directs the show sorry!) the director for Dancing with the stars. Now we have gotten your submission for your sister, it said here and while we were going over her profile, you said that she is part of the Seattle Times a newspaper, is that correct?" he said. 

"Hi sir, and yes that is correct she writes for them. She is also going to school to become a full time journalist as well getting her Masters. Although for her it's a part time job for her, I've read the work and I'm sure you have to and she writes like a pro." I said, not to exaggerate. It is true, half the time I would look over her shoulder, which annoys the hell out of her, she does write pretty well. 

"I'm sure she does and good for her and me and the producers thought it over and we would like her to be part of the show" Ron said on the phone. 

"Really? That's really great sir!" I said filled with excitement I can't believe it worked!

"Yes it is, is she around by any chance?" he asked. 

"Nope she'll be home in a half hour but can she call you back to confirm?" I asked.

"Of course, here's my number…" he said while I collected the number. I heard the door opened, looked up and saw my girl Rosalie coming in. I wrote down the number on a post-it, thanked Mr. West once again and promised him that Bella will call to confirm. I got off the phone and walked in the living where Rose and Jazz was with a big grin on my face. 

"She's on the list, she made it, Jazz call Bella to see if she left work yet but don't tell her a thing about it" I said and Jazz flipped out his phone and dialed Bella's cell phone. 

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Well remember when I said I submitted a thing online stating why Bella should be on Dancing with the stars?" I asked. 

"Yeah and I told you it was a dumb idea" she said. 

"Well, they just called and she made it" I said happily like a little kid in me like always. 

"Wow, that's great for her, just hope she wont be too mad at you two, remember she'll have your heads if this won't go well." she said. 

"Oh come on what's the worst that could go wrong?" I said. I saw Jasper coming in from the hall and sat on the couch.

"Bella is just leaving work and is on her way home" he said with a smile. 

"Great, aw my baby sister is growing up" I said while putting my finger to my eye and faking a tear that was suppose to be sliding down my cheek. 

"That there is disturbing" Jasper said as I threw a pillow from the armchair at him and he threw it back.

"Boys, we're not twelve! Now how are we going to tell Bella, well not me make that you guys are going to tell her?" Rose asked crossing her legs on the couch. Yeah I've never thought about that part and neither did Jazz. 

**A/N: Well there you have it…**

**Just so you know, I only made the director of the show called because I have absolutely no idea what they do when casting new celebrites on the actual show just remember it's only imagination huh? **

**I might do more of these, we'll see, just review away as you like. **


End file.
